El Papacito Japonés
by CrisdeA
Summary: Una chica nos cuenta su experiencia al haber conocido a Ren.


_**Skip Beat y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**_

_**Este fanfic es una de mis locas fantasías sobre Skip Beat. Y antes que se lo empiecen a preguntar, no yo no soy la narradora, la chica que cuenta la historia no soy yo, ni nadie que conozca, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. De hecho lo único que se en japonés es decir gracias y buenos días.**_

**El Papacito Japonés**

Me gustaría contarles sobre un hombre que conocí ayer. Yo estaba muy emocionada, pues por primera vez en el hotel tomaban en cuenta mi facilidad para hablar japonés. He de confesarme; leerlo y escribirlo no se, pero las infinitas horas de ver anime y doramas en su idioma original de alguna forma dieron sus frutos en la forma de poder entender el idioma hablado. Nunca pensé que mi excusa dada a mi mamá un infinidad de veces algún día seria una realidad. Según yo me la pasaba una infinidad de horas en YouTube porque me encantaba el idioma Japonés y había descubierto que una gran manera de aprenderlo era viendo anime y doramas.

Cuando faltaba solo media hora para que él papacito japonés llegara al aeropuerto, yo me moría le los nervios. Estaba esperando nada más y menos que al hombre más atractivo de todo el Japón. Yo, una de sus más devotas fans, no podía creer mi suerte. Inmediatamente lo reconocí, no importo que llevara una gorra y lentes oscuros. Trate de conservar la calma y mi profesionalismo mientras apretaba con ansias el cartel que decía Tsuruga-sama.

Un hombre esbelto y pulcramente vestido que acompañaba a Ren-sama se me acercó y me dijo en ingles.

-Hi, are you from the hotel. (Hola, eres del hotel)

Entonces sorprendí al hombre contestándole en japonés: -Hai (Sí)…

Bueno para que me entiendan pondré mis conversaciones que tuve con esos dos papacitos japoneses en español.

-_Sí, encantada de conocerlo, mi nombre es Estrella.- _Le decía al guapo caballero mientras hacia una de mis pobres imitaciones de una reverencia japonesa.

_-El gusto es mío señorita Estrella-san.- _El caballero me ofreció su mano y yo gustosa la tome.

De repente me sentí morir al darme cuenta que mi ídolo me estaba observando atentamente.

_-Estrella-san, realmente es un placer conocer a una extranjera que hable tan bien el japonés. Mi nombre es Ren.- _Dijo el mas mangazo de todos lo mangos, ofreciéndome su mano.

Entonces yo sentí como mis piernas perdían su fuerza, se derretían como cera expuesta al fuego.

_-Bienvenidos a Cancún.-_Fue todo lo que atine a decir mientras mi mano recibía una descarga eléctrica al sentir el contacto de la cálida piel del caballero que vivía en mis sueños.

En el transcurso del camino al hotel, el esbelto caballero que me dijo llamarse Yukihito Yashiro se la paso hablando sobre una tal Kyoko-chan y que feliz estaría de visitar un lugar tan hermoso como Cancún. Ren solamente lo miraba con una mirada como advirtiéndole que se estaba pasando de la raya. Para mi gran sorpresa cuando nos encontrábamos frente al hotel, Ren pareció desaparecer, mientras un ser extraño lo poseía al imaginar no se que cosas. Provocando que toda la temperatura dentro de la limusina aumentara.

_-Ren…Ren…Ren…reacciona, estas entregando tus pensamientos poco caballeros sobre Kyoko-chan en la expresión de tu rostro.- _Tal parecía que Yukihito-san disfrutaba enormemente avergonzar al caballero.

Inesperadamente el celular de Ren-sama empezó a sonar. Él miro por unos segundos la foto de la persona que lo estaba llamando con una sonrisa soñadora.

_-Hola Kyoko ya encontré el lugar donde pasaremos nuestra luna de miel._-Dijo Ren-sama con una coqueta sonrisa en el rostro, para mi mayor desilusión.

De repente se oyó un grito de tipo fan desesperadamente emocionada, y para mi gran sorpresa me lleve otra desilusión, él autor de esos femeninos gritos era Yukihito-san.

Así fue como ese papacito japonés conocido como Ren Tsuruga rompió mi corazón en millones de pedacitos a los pocos minutos de habernos conocido.

Solo espero que esa tal Kyoko lo haga feliz.

continuara...


End file.
